


Vid: They Call Me Devil

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: They call me devilAnd you should be afraid- Call Me Devil, by Friends in Tokyo





	Vid: They Call Me Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not normally drawn to the bad guys, and I'm most certainly not rooting for Sebastian here, but his story does intrigue me and I'm looking forward to his role in season 3... Also, Will Tudor is rather easy on the eyes. ;)

**Music** : Call Me Devil, by Friends in Tokyo (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGFGfzTkZQs))

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_devil.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 125mb)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Isabelle: This is Sebastian Verlac.

Sebastian: With milk? Honey?

S: I'll have to punish you again.

S: Hello, brother!

S: Mother!

Lilith: I'm here now, son.


End file.
